From the Inferno
by TayTayBatt
Summary: For Nyrimph Lamiir's, who goes by Nyr, life is hard in the middle of nowhere. Everything is boring and there's nobody around. Ever. But what happens when all of that changes? Join Nyr is an epic journey.
1. Chapter 1

"George! The TV is out again!" I called out yet no prevail. The show was just getting too. I finally got up to go to the kitchen, because what's the point of watching static on a messed up TV? I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. That's where I saw her, an abnormally tall women who had a demon locked inside, standing there glaring at me.

"Nyrimph Belle Lamiir!" the horrid beast of my mother shouted. She always called me by my full name. Everybody else just call me Nyr, but not my mom. "How many times have I told you not to call your father by his first name?"

"He's _not_ my father. M father is dead, remember?" I know this sounds mean, but I never really knew my dad. He died when I was little, and I don't even remember him. I was so little that I didn't even remember his funeral. Oh well. He's a good defense for things like this though.

"He's my dad though," teased a high pitch voice. My brother, Ralph, is a little know-it-all of a nine year old. He headed over to the refrigerator and continued tormenting me, "And if you can't watch television, why don't you read for once? Oh that's right, unlike most people, you can't read well. Even I can read better than you."

I know that siblings are supposed to be annoying, but this boy takes things too far. I lunged after in, ready to pull every limb from his body. He tried to get away, but I caught him in no time. Thank goodness for being seven years older than him, or he might have gotten away. Then again, I am the most athletic one in the family.

As soon as I got him pinned to the ground, my mom began to interfere. "Kids! Stop fighting this instant! Ralph, go up to your room! Nyrimph," She paused, and I knew that would mean she felt bad and would go easy on me, "don't kill your brother. And stop watching all those ghost shows! You know how it scares Ralph." I laughed a bit at this. You see, my mom and dad first met while they were ghost hunting. That was their thing. My mother kept at it even after his death. She didn't stop ghost hunting until she was pregnant with Ralph. George didn't want their child to be affected by nonsense such as ghosts. I think my mom still holds a grudge against George for making her stop, but she's still with him so I guess she doesn't mind.

"Are you listening to me?" accused my mother, interrupting my thoughts. My mom sighed, "Just go outside. Maybe you should play with the neighbors for once." I looked at her like she was crazy, but my mother didn't back down. I also sighed, and then headed for the front door.

I walked outside and looked to my right. There's neatly trimmed grass for a long time, until I could see the fence. Past the fence was a never ending field of wheat, an ocean of yellow. I stood on my toes, but, as always, the neighbor's house was too far away to see. Nothing interesting.

I then faced forward. The road in front of our house remained empty, and on the other side was a large fenced in field. A few cows roamed around in the field. There was a pond to the far right of the field and a few groups of trees here and there. It was a nice play, but nobody was stupid enough to trespass on their property. The old couple who owned it had way to many guns and a very good aim. Across the road was the scariest place around.

Then I looked to my left. The nicely cute grass continues for a long time, but the neighbor's house on this side is no more than a hundred yards away. I've been told the father writes books and novels just like George, but I've never actually seen him. I've never seen the mother either. I've heard she's very beautiful, but she's out of town non-stop. Then there's the son that is my age. All I know that his name is Britt, and that he loves a good fight. I don't ever go near him, but he seems to always be around me. I mean, he's my neighbor, he's always in the same hallways as me at school, in the same classes, and he even goes to the same stores at the same time! He and his buddy Toran seem to be everywhere! I'm personally a bit surprised I haven't been caught in the middle of a fight yet!

That is all that's around. Nothing. Yet it's supposed to be the perfect setting, the middle of nowhere in Georgia, for Georges writing career. Wheat and cows. Not my type of fun.

I laid down in the yard for a while and messed with a piece of grass. I soon got bored and decided to climb up the nearby tree. Just as I reached the top, my mom came outside. She walked over to me as George and Ralph got into the car. "We are going out shopping. Do you want to come?"

The grudge I held against Ralphy from earlier today made me immediately decline the offer. If I had only known what was going to happen once they were gone, I would've agreed to go in a heartbeat. But I hated my brother and didn't know the future, so 'no' was my answer and they drove off without me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had the house all to myself. Paradise! I went inside in a rush. I grabbed a tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon then sat down on the couch. I clicked the remote's power button and the TV flickered with static. "He didn't fix it? I specifically asked him to fix it too." Seeing that the TV wasn't going to work, I turned it off and went outside with the tub of ice cream. I heard random shouting and banging to my right and turned to look.

There I saw it. Britt was dressed as a gladiator and was swinging a sword around like a mad man. I immediately began to laugh. In fact, I laughed so hard that I dropped the tub of ice cream on the ground.

Hearing my laughing, Britt turned and glared at me, but he was quick to turn his attention because Toran drove up in a brand new car. I don't really know why Toran had a new car or the how he could drive. Every time I see him he has a horrible limp, but I should expect the unexpected right? Toran got out of the car also dressed as a gladiator. They began to fight each other. I must say, it was pretty awesome to watch, and Toran had no limp what so ever during the fight.

That is when I heard it. A loud sound came from the field across the street. It wasn't any normal sound either. It sounded like a bull, but more monstrous than one. It sounded like a large, howling bull, no lie.

I turned to see if Britt and Toran had heard it as well. Britt held up his sword, ready for a fight and Toran was grabbing something from his car. "Nyr! Get over here!" shouted Britt. I was utterly started, but after hearing that sound, I probably would've listened to anyone.

I began to walk over there, and then I could see it. A large bull figure was running through the field like any human would. He was coming straight towards me as well. "What's going on? Tell me what's going on!"

Toran came back from his car with a black hairclip in his hands."Britt, we're doomed. I only have the iron one. The bronze is still at my house. Good luck with the Minotaur. You always wanted a good fight-" The bull man, a Minotaur, ran right at Toran and he dodged very well. As Toran dodged, he dropped the hairclip. Toran quickly ran back to his car, yelling for me to follow, but I remained there, frozen with fear.

Britt went into frenzy as he attacked the Minotaur. I had never seen anybody so enthralled with fighting. I had never seen something that shouldn't exist either. I noticed the dropped hairclip, and out of instinct I ran and picked it up, somehow dodging blows from running between Britt and the Minotaur.

It really began to look like Britt was going to lose the fight by now. The Minotaur suddenly turned straight towards me and began to me. I was still looking at the pin and noticed a small button on the side. "She's unprotected!" Toran shouted from the car, and Britt quickly ran after the Minotaur to try to stop him. I clicked it and the hairclip changed into a nice black sword.

I looked up at just the right time to see the Minotaur near me and swung the sword. I don't know why or how I did that. I mean, I've never held a sword in all my life yet here I was trying to fight off something that shouldn't exist. With one swing I managed to cut the monster's neck, and my sword kind of just absorbed the monster.

Britt and Toran were speechless. I clicked the button on the sword and it went away. I was actually excited. That fight was amazing. I then looked up at the two boys. "I want to know. What that was!"

"I'll leave her to you Britt. You are a better protector than I am after all," said Toran. "I'm going to try to alert Chiron before she arrives." With that, Toran drove off.

"Before I arrive where? What's going on?" I demanded, but Britt ignored me.

"Leave this note on your kitchen table. It's for your mother. She'll understand everything. Once you do that you better hurry back and you better be ready to leave this place for a long time." I'd never seen Britt like this, let alone, I've never talked to him either, so I figured it was pretty important. I hurried home and set the note on the table and stuffed a few things in a bag. A few pieces of clothed and a bat stuffed animal that my dad had supposedly given me when I was a baby.

I ran back the Britt's place where he was starting up his car. "Get in. We are leaving this place. It isn't safe around here. Well for you more specifically. Nobody really targets me that much."


	3. Chapter 3

After being attacked by the Minotaur I figured it'd be a good idea to follow Britt's instructions. I hurried to get into the car without a second thought. Throughout this whole thing, one thought crossed my mind. Britt wasn't really a bad person at all. He was actually pretty nice, and maybe even cute… Nah. I'll just stick with nice.

"So what is going on? Now would be a good time to tell me you know! And what do you mean you aren't really a target that much? Am I a target?" He didn't even respond to my questions, which just got me more upset.

"What that heck is going on?" I shouted and pulled the emergency brake back, which cause him to freak out.

"Stop asking me this. We need to be gone and can't waste any time. And we still have to get Anona," Britt stated in a matter-of-fact kind of tone and began driving again.

The thing that got me wondering in that was Anona. You see, Anona has been my best friend for almost two years now. We both moved here at about the same time. She was everywhere in my life, just like Britt, but she was actually a friend of mine. I even think they both moved down within the same week, which is a bit suspicious now. But another thing about her is that she's like the class savior. Anona is great with helping people who are hurt. It's actually a bit odd. She could possibly beat the school nurse, but I don't want the need for that type of contest.

By the time I got out of my thoughts and came back to reality, we had already reached Anona's house. Britt threatened me to stay in the car as he ran up to the door to get Anona. I must say, I've never actually been to Anona's house, yet alone see it in the first place. It was a very small place that seemed to be able to have no more than a couple of rooms. I was a bit surprised that her family lived there, but I wasn't going to question it.

Excluding the size, her house was very… well… sunny? T seemed to be brighter than any other place I've seen, but I'm pretty sure I'd just lost it. There were lots and lots of sunflowers though. Picture a field of corn or wheat then replace that with a field of sunflowers and you get her yard. A very sunny house.

I saw Anona reach opened the door. She glanced to me in the car with a worried look and nodded. Anona vanished from my sight for a while then returned to the door with a bag. She locked up the door and came back to the car with Britt.

Once they both got in the car I continued to try to ask questions. "Hey _best friend_. Would you like to explain what's going on? Britt seems to like to ignore me instead of explain anything to me at all," I stated.

Anona obviously didn't want to explain this, and I could tell by the look on her face. "Fine. I'll tell you, but do not freak out. You've heard of the Greek gods, right? Of course you have. Well you know that sometimes they get together with mortals and have kids?" I dumbly nodded to this. "Well you, me, and even Britt are all some of those children. We're demi-gods."

"So you are telling me that I'm half god?" Anona and Britt just nodded. "Well then who's my dad? I mean it has to be a guy, because I know my mom is really my mom."

Britt shrugged and decided to join in. "You'll have to find out at the camp, even though it seems pretty obvious to me. I can't tell you my guess though. It might get your hopes up. That's where we are going. I's a camp for demi-gods, half-bloods, or whatever you want it to be called. If you haven't figured it out yet, my father is Ares. My reputation has some reasoning behind it."

"And my father is-"

"Apollo," I finished.

Anona stared at me with a blank face. "How'd you know?"

I smiled, feeling a little accomplished today. "The sunflowers. The hundreds of sunflowers in your yard kind of gave it away once I knew they were not just random."

Anona smiled for the first time, and even Britt seemed to smile a bit. "You're catching on."


End file.
